


Regressive Progression

by revhale



Category: Original Work
Genre: Asian, Breast Expansion, F/M, F2F Transformation, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Raceplay, Reality Change, Revenge, Transformation, bimbo, bimbofication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27789832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revhale/pseuds/revhale
Summary: A recently dumped boyfriend decides he’s going to change his ex’s mind, along with a few other things. Luckily, he has a mysterious new power to make her into the woman he’s always wanted; the woman she’s always been afraid of becoming.
Kudos: 37





	Regressive Progression

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first story I wrote.  
> It's crude, cruel, racist and clumsy.  
> In spite of all that (or perhaps because of it) I still enjoy rereading it.
> 
> Warning – contains raceplay and forced transformation.

“What the hell are you doing?”

“I”m supposed to be here, remember?”

“Oh.” she said, wondering how she could forget she had invited him over? “OK. What were you doing here anyway?”

“You were…” he paused, distracted with something on the small gizmo he had in his hand “…you were about to apologize for being such a bitch to me.”

She scoffed. “I really doubt that.”

He typed away furiously at the the small screen in front of him, then looked up with a distrustful smile. “Oh, I think that’s exactly what you’re going to do.”

She opened her mouth to tell him to get the hell out, but instead she heard herself apologizing. “I’m sooo sorry. You know how bitchy I can get.” Her face uncontrollably turned into a pout. “I totally fucked up. I’m really, really sorry.”

What the hell! she thought to herself. That’s not what I was going to say! But yeah, that is really what happened. Jesus I can be such a bitch.

“Look, how can I make it up? You really got screwed over.”

“How about a fuck?” he said boldly.

“WHAT?

“Just sit down and relax.”

Her mind became serene and she sat down on the couch.

“Now then, let’s start with some basic changes.”

She looked up curiously at him. She was confused but the fury from moments ago had disappeared from her face.

Looking down at the display, he pulled up the window for her dimensions.

“Height, 5 foot. Let’s keep it there. Age, let’s dial it back a few years…”

She felt a chill run down her spine. If she didn’t know better, she could have sworn her skin had just tightened slightly.

“Bust…”

“What about my ‘bust’?” she interjected with a tone of disgust.

“Let’s increase that a bit and firm it up.”

Again she felt a tingle, though this time it was across her chest. She put her hands to her breasts and felt them shift and grown underneath her tank top.

“What the hell…?” She was confused and a bit disgusted, but the earlier command had wiped any hint of anger she may have normally felt. She was being manipulated by her perverted boyfriend, yet try as she might she couldn’t muster any of the hatred she knew she should be feeling. “What the fuck are you doing?!”

“Like I said, just a few adjustments.” He said, the awful grin returning to his face. “In fact let’s get you in front of a mirror so you can take in the whole effect of what’s happening.”

Without any conscious effort, she found herself standing up and walking down the hall to the full length mirror. It wasn’t until she stood looking at her reflection that she understood how real the changes were.

“Alright,” he continued “Let’s work our way down. You always tried too hard to keep any fat off, which I really did hate.”

A button press later, her flat stomach had a touch of baby fat. All those long hours at the gym undone in a moment.

“Your ass… well it’s a little out of tune now, don’t you think? How about some bubble?”

Again, the years of hard work on the treadmill were rendered moot. Her butt slowly inflated, pushing out against her shorts. Everything now seemed uncomfortably small.

“That’s more like it.” he said with approval.

She spun around, taking it all in. The bastard had just made her a soft, buxom 19 year old. Her ass looked like it could be from a rap video. Her previously modest chest was easily a C cup.

“I’m… you’re…”

“Speechless, huh? Let’s change that next. I know how hard you’ve worked to lose that accent. But… can I be honest?” he said not really expecting a reply, “I really always found that broken English your mom spoke in really hot.”

Anger or not, revulsion gripped her mind. She had hated her mom’s stupid accent and had spent her entire adolescence working hard to erase any trace of Filipino she had from her childhood.

She opened her mouth to stop him, to plead but the words no longer came easy.

“No. You stop this. I no like any of this.”

She clasped her hands over her mouth in horror. As she cursed him out in her head, the only words that sprung to mind were Tagalog. She couldn’t even remember English grammar, only bits and pieces surfaced. Her internal thoughts had even reverted to her first language.

As she stood there frozen in place, her mind racing, he fiddled some more with the device.

“Let’s see here… Darken the skin a bit. Up the overall Asian features. Let’s keep those big brown eyes of yours.”

Everything happened at once. Her complexion darkened to a deeper tan. She looked more like her mother: half Filipino and half Chinese with almost no hint of any European heritage.

“There you go, your mother’s daughter!”

She gasped and turned to face him.

“You make me Asian whore!”

He clicked another button.

“You make me Asian whore?” she was still saying the same words, but now it was more of a genuine curiosity than an accusation.

“And changed your attitude a bit.”

She was just confused now, looking at him bewildered.

“Oh, and lowered your IQ. Just a hair below average, which is about a 30 point drop for you.”

Between the surrealism, the difficulty with English and the new vapidness, her face glazed over.

“What you do now?”

“Let’s see, some finer tweaking of your personal beliefs. Say a more ‘supportive’ attitude to you boyfriend. And hell, for shits and giggles, let’s add in some good old stereotypical Asian submissiveness.”

He set the tablet down beside him and walked over to the girl, looking her over. He reached out and fondled her breast freely.

“You like?” she said, smiling a bit. She really didn’t grasp what was happening any more, but one thing was clear in her mind: it was her job to make him happy. “It big enough?”

“Yes, just right.” He leaned in and kissed her deeply and she kissed back without hesitation.

His other hand reach around and started groping her ass, squeezing it and feeling its new, firm weight.

He broke the kiss and stepped back, an erection pushing against the front of his jeans.

“You horny? You like?” She spun around and showed off her new body.

“I like very much.”

“You want fuck?” she stepped forward and began rubbing his bulge looking into his eyes with a grin.

“Let’s try a little Q&A first shall we?”

She looked a bit confused again, but continued to press herself against him.

“Who am I?”

“You white man. You big dick.” She nodded down to his crotch. “You like me? You make wife?”

He chuckled a bit. The old her would have been sick at such a stereotypical statement. Good thing she was gone.

“Maybe. Would you make a good wife?”

She nodded with enthusiasm. “I clean, cook for you.” she looked off to the side with concentration.

“And?” he prompted her with a slight thrust against the hand that was still up against his zipper.

“Oh!” she said snapping back with a big smile “I fuck good. Fuck whenever you want.” Her hand reached inside his pants and gripped his dick. The contrast to the old her was sublime.

“And what do you think of your old self?”

“She no good. White girl no good with dick. Asian girl good with cock. You fuck baby in me. I treat big dick white man good.”

He kissed her again.

“Sounds good to me, babe.”

She smiled like he had just told her she had won a million dollars.

He grabbed her ass and pulled her up as she wrapped her legs around him. She threw her hair back and lifted up her straining, white tank top over her head. Her bra clung on by a thread, pushing her tits up and creating an absurd amount of cleavage. Her orange shorts were painfully digging into her full thighs and she squirmed with both discomfort and lust.

He backed into the open doorway to the bedroom, half falling on the mattress. He quickly flipped over and let go of her, standing up to take off his shirt and pants. She lay on the unmade bed, grinding the air.

“We fuck?”

“Yes, we certainly fuck.” He breathed out heavily, reaching behind her and unhooking the clap of the bra.

“You make me wife?”

“I think we can work that out.” He tried pulling down her shorts but they were too tight. She slid back and lifted her ass, sliding them down by shifting back and forth.

She pulled down his boxers and started stroking his dick. “You want me suck cock?””

…

Minutes later, kneeling on the bed with her face inches from his cock, she asked him “I good Asian whore?” Now this was a nagging he could get used to.


End file.
